nintendaskfandomcom-20200215-history
AskTheGoodDrMario
AskTheDrBros AskTheDrBros is a blog staring non other then Mario & Luigi's Doctor counterparts: Dr. Mario. & Dr. Luigi Character Bio Dr. Mario & Dr. Luigi run a small medical facility out of they're own home in the Mushroom Kingdom.It is very important to keep in mind that Mario & Dr. Mario (along with Luigi & Dr. Luigi) are two different people from two alternate dimensions. Dr. Mario Dr. Mario is very calm and collected, he's a gentleman in every meaning of the word, but that's not to say he doesn't know how to have fun. while he knows how to be very professional around patients, around close friends he knows how to "let loose" and be a bit more natural. on days where he has very little patients Dr. Mario will often make house calls, he's also be ordered by Master Hand to check in on his fellow Super Smash Bros contenders every once in a while. Dr. Mario is in a "On and Off" Relationship with the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach, who in her spare time, works as a nurse at Dr. Mario's medical facility. At the beginning of the Smash4 Tournaments, Dr. Mario developed a small crush for the Female Wii Fit Trainer, however this relationship did not last long as it put his relationship with Nurse Toadstool in jeopardy. In 2015 Dr. Mario received a Chibi-Robo unit as a gift from a rather generous Anon. the Chibi-Robo has appeared multiple times on the blog throughout 2015 & 2016 and will be making many more appearances in 2017 As a Christmas gift from a generous Anon in 2015 Dr. Mario was given an Audino as a Personal Assistant, her name is Audri, She has been a great help to Dr. Mario. Dr. Luigi Dr. Luigi is very calm and gentle, much like his brother he is a gentleman but he can be a bit clumsy at times. Dr. Luigi has a PHD in Psychology and often takes trips to asylums to check in on the patients if he feels they aren't treated properly as he often feels that asylums often patronize they're patients. While he doesn't intimidate many people he greatly intimidates people in the Psychologist community. Dr. Luigi is not currently in a relationship, but he dose have feelings for a Nurse from Sarasaland named Daisy. As a Christmas gift from a generous Anon in 2015, Dr. Luigi was given a Gardevoir as a Personal Assistant, Her name is Gabriella, but most people refer to her as "Gabi" for short. The PokeNurses. The Pokenurses are Dr. Mario & Dr. Luigi's Personal Assistants, Given to them by a generous Anon at Christmas. Audri Audri is an Audino from Unova, she was once a helper at a Pokecenter there, where she learned all about being a Nurse, she's bubbly but a bit clumsy, despite this though, she has been one of, if not the most, useful assistants Dr. Mario has ever had. Gabriella Gabriela is a Gardevoir from the Hoenn region, She was originally trained to fight until she was given to Dr. Luigi, since then she has learned much about psychology from Dr. Luigi & thanks to her, Dr. Luigi has made some serious breakthroughs with his patients . Plot. AskTheDrBros hasn't had that many plot points as, for the most part, it's just been about asking Dr. Mario & Dr. Luigi various questions. but the ones that have taken place have been interesting to say the least. SmashNation Check Up. In September 2015, When the blog was part of the SmashNation RP Group,Dr. Mario was called in to give The Hero King, Marth a Tetanus shot. with Meta Knight coming along for Emotional Support. The procedure was an easy one that Dr. Mario has preformed numerous times. however Marth did not react well to the procedure, and was bed ridden for a month or so, however the procedure was a success as Marth came out of the situation without a sign of Tetanus. The Nintendask 2015 Halloween Costume Party In October 2015 Dr. Mario Attended a Halloween Costume Part held at Creepy Steeple.His costume was that of a Plague Doctor. The party was going great until the some of the guests began to get a bit restless. Everything suddenly went crazy when Giga Bowser appeared out of nowhere and one of the other guests blocked the door to prevent anyone from leaving, Dr. Luigi showed up in the nick of time, Dressed as Blu Medic, with a real Medigun and an ÜberCharge ready and waiting to be popped. in the end The Dr. Bros were able to bust through allowing the door to be opened, and the party guests to evacuate. Dr. Mario won the prize of Most Shocking Costume, due to the creative nature of his costume & that fact that his Plumber counterpart happened to also show up. The Goompacolypse. In October 2015 the Nintendask community was struck with a frightful wave of M!A's (Magic Anons) that transformed nearly everyone in the community into various types of Goombas. The Event has been referred to as "The Goompacolypse", and to date has been the largest amount of M!A to effect the community at once. The Dr. Bros were not spared from this event & were also Transformed, Dr. Mario into a Goombule and Dr. Luigi into a Elite Goombule. Upon realizing that the holiday of Thanksgiving was fast approaching, and that Both brothers had invited a date to dine with them, Dr. Mario scrambled to his lab & quickly put together a cure for the Anon's Magic. thus creating the aptly named antidote: Goomblenol The Mystery Dungeon Incident. Parts of this plot description will be glossed over as they contain spoiler for the plot of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red/Blue Rescue Team At the end of December 2015, a New Years Ball was held at Castle Bleck, The appropriately titled castle of Count Bleck, at said Ball there was dancing, gambling & drinking, Dr. Luigi, being the Poker Pro he is, managed to win big time, while Dr. Mario did nothing but loose. he didn't loose in the way that he gambled and lost, instead he lost in other ways. unbeknownst to Dr. Mario, a Rumor had spread that He & The Female Wii Fit Trainer had developed a relationship, this of course was only partially true, as it was only a short lived crush. this rumor eventually made it's way back to Princess Peach who, after seeing evidence that might have proven this to be true, dumped Dr. Mario. the break up was hard for Doc, & the only way he could find his way out of it, was through a bottle & thankfully (for him at least) the party had plenty of free booze. Dr. Luigi was not pleased to find his brother drunk &, with the encouragement of a few Anon's, quite literally dragged his brother out of the party, into their ambulance & drove swiftly home. on the way home however, Dr. Luigi expressed his great disgust of Dr. Mario's actions to him & due to a drunken understanding, Dr. Mario grabbed for the wheel, Dr. Luigi lost control of the ambulance which skidded across a patch of ice on the round & slammed directly into a nearby tree. A short while later, Dr. Mario awoke to find himself in a field, without a clue as to how he got there, but with one major thing different, he had somehow been transformed into a Gallade. at first he thought this to just be a dream but as the days & weeks went by he slowly started to realize that this was in fact reality. He met many other Pokemon and even became the Doctor of a local town (aptly titled "Pokemon Square"). many Pokemon would come through town seeking his medical knowledge & he even accompanied many Rescue Teams on missions to assist lost or trapped Pokemon in mysterious dungeons that had suddenly appear. the world Dr. Mario found himself in was one of great distress, with crime rampant, Natural Disasters taking place almost every week & danger lurking around every corner. During this Dr. Mario kept having strange dreams about a Gardevoir. eventually it was rumored that such a Gardevoir was roaming through various areas assisting Pokemon in the same way Dr. Mario has in the village & while on a quest to rescue a local villager from a place called Mt. Thunder, Dr. Mario unfortunately remembered the events of the night of the new years party, and began to have a nervous breakdown, in fear that he may have accidentally caused the death of his own brother. shortly after however, Dr. Mario was found by the Gardevoir from his dreams who just so happened to be Dr. Luigi. Reunited the Dr. Bros vowed to find a way to return to their world after many trials, the Dr. Bros pulled through, & were granted a way home, and they had even managed to save the world they had been placed in from it's ultimate demise. so after wishing the friends they had made a heartfelt & tear filled goodbye, the were returned their world & returned to their normal, human, forms. The Bros awoke in a hospital, their own no less. questioning whether it all really happened or not. Dr. Mario was able to make up with Nurse Toadstool, and the two of them re-established their relationship. the following day, a package arrived on the doorstep, containing the journal Dr. Mario kept while in the Pokemon World, addressed from the Residents of the village they resided in. confirming to the brothers that it did actually happen. From this journal the Brothers then wrote a novel entitled "The Mystery Dungeon Incident", which has yet to, but hopefully will soon be, released. The Star Festival In July 2016 The Dr. Bros, accompanied by the Pokenurses (Audri & Gabriella) attended the Mushroom Kingdom, which only takes place every 100 years, nothing much happened, but it was a good time all around. A Ghostly Medical Mishap. (Halloween 2016) In October 2016, a accident took place in Dr. Mario's lab involving Ectoplasm being poured into the VQU (Virus Quarantine Unit), causing the viruses inside the unit to gain ghoulish powers, which allowed them to escape from both the VQU and Dr. Mario's Lab. After contacting Professor E. Gadd (who was also the person who gave Dr. Mario the Ectoplasm in the first place) Dr. Mario received two Poltergusts, so that he & Dr. Luigi might try to capture the viruses. It took a long while, but eventually the Th Bros, with the help of the Pokenurses, managed to track down the viruses, at the Crystal Lake Halloween Costume Party no less.(A party which the four of them had already planned on attending). They managed to capture the three escaped "Ectoviruses" which were then later sent to Professor E. Gadd for further research. The Four of them attended the party dressed as a combination of the original Ghostbusters & the 2016 Ghostbusters. History The blog was created on October 11th 2014. originally questions were answers with drawings that were then accompanied by text however as of March 11 2015 questions are now answered with short animations created in Flipnote Studio 3D that are then accompanied by text. Currently however the art style varies from Traditional paper and pencil drawings to digital drawings, depending on the importance or relevancy of the question. Trivia The blog was originally name "AskTheGoodDrMario" however as of December 2nd 2015 it was changed to "AskTheDrBros", this change was made as to add Dr. Luigi as a second muse. Dr. Mario is going to be a character in the upcoming Nintendask Dating-Sim (Nintendate) Dr. Mario is close friends with almost every other Doctor in video game history. Dr. Mario's favorite Pokemon is Gallade for several reasons but mainly because one saved his life several years ago AskTheDrBros was one of the many blog to contribute to the Nintendask Pokemon Fire Red ROM Hack by contributing the Musemon's: Spooktor and Phantomedic. Askthedrbros is one of the many blog to contribute an art piece to the Nintendask 2017 Muse Kart Calendar, the piece will be featured on the October page, & depicts the Dr. Bros in a cart based of an ambulance attempting to get away from a large group of ghosts on the course DS Luigi's Mansion. Askthedrbros has been involved in a few AU's (Alternate Universes) in the Nintendask community, most notably is Nintentale, an AU based off of the popular RPG, Undertale. in this AU, Dr. Mario assumes the role of the mysterious W.D. Gaster